


Falling For The First Time

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you stop mooning over the new kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> pre-debut fluff for [keychains](http://keychains.livejournal.com/)'s prompt, "i don't understand half the things you say and half the things you do, but i guess it's okay because you're still smiling." late like a late thing, but i hope you still like it. ♥

"Will you stop mooning over the new kid," Heechul tells you as he gracelessly plops into your lap, elbows barely avoiding vital internal organs. "Even Youngwoon's noticed."

Youngwoon gives you a smile that manages to both be sympathetic and promise endless teasing. "Yeah— wait. What do you mean _even I noticed_?"

He glares at Heechul, who's out of your lap and halfway across the room in two seconds flat, Youngwoon hot on his heels as you clutch your newly bruised ribcage. Throughout the whole thing, Yoochun ( _Micky_ , your mind supplies helpfully) hasn't moved from his spot near the corner, headphones dwarfing his ears.

You're not mooning, not in the slightest.

Really.

It's just that he looks so _sad_.

The door slams behind Heechul as he chases Youngwoon into the hall and you set the bottle of water you've been twisting between your hands for the past half hour aside. In the space of time it takes you to look to the door and back, though, Jaejoong's moved to sit beside Yoochun, tugging at his headphones with a tentative smile that's rare enough to give you pause.

You're _not_ mooning.

 

Okay, maybe you've been watching him a little too much if it's gotten to the point that Donghae's taken it upon himself to give you advice.

"Just talk to him. You're going to debut with him in a few weeks. Don't you think you should at least get to know him some?" he says, and you don't really know how to say _He confuses me_ and _I want to_ and _Where do I even start?_ so you slump against Donghae's shoulder instead and hope some of his eternal optimism will rub off on you.

Then again, you think as you watch him watch Hyukjae and Junsu bickering like normal for the first time since TVXQ's debut was announced, Donghae's always been more observant than people give him credit for.

 

The five of you get moved into a dorm of your own not long after being notified of your impending debut. As you're setting up the workroom with Yoochun, you notice your analysis of why that desk can't go there has somehow made its way to embarrassing things that happened to you in middle school. It's also the longest conversation you've ever had with him.

It's that realization that makes you break off in the middle of your story, cheeks hot as you duck your head under the guise of plugging in something under the table.

"You can't stop there!" he says, laughing, and you mentally line up every stupid thing you've ever done, just so you can tell him on the off chance you can make him laugh forever.

 

Jaejoong's out with Han Geng doing things you'd like to stay in the dark about just a little bit longer, Junsu and Changmin are bonding over virtually beating each other into the ground, and you're not entirely sure where Yoochun is. When you find him, he's shivering and curled up on the windowsill with the glass slid open to let the cold night air into the bedroom.

There are tear tracks on Yoochun's cheeks and you have no clue what to do. You are officially the worst leader ever.

He doesn't know it, thankfully, and you're still pushing that whole beginner's luck thing in the hopes that at least some of your guesses will be the right ones.

There's no sound at all as you make your way between the beds, pulling the blanket off your own on the way. You'd thought he had the entire world tuned out but if he's surprised by your appearance at his side, he doesn't show it. Instead he turns to you, leaning into the hand you splay across his back.

"You're an ice cube," you tell him, trying for admonishing but it comes out more petulant than anything.

His laugh is weak, lonely with the distance of oceans that never completely leaves his eyes, even when he smiles at you and assures you that he's okay, mostly. You settle your blanket around his shoulders and he murmurs a quiet thanks, fingers icy even through your shirt he's holding onto. Somehow your lips find their way to his hair, still damp from his shower and distractingly clean smelling.

"I'll kill you if you turn yourself into a popsicle. And then Jaejoong would be mad at me. So please don't?"

The thin shoulders beneath your fingertips shake with his laughter and you feel him nod against your chest. "I'll try not to."

"Good," you say, trying to rub some warmth into him. He's asleep and snoring softly ten minutes later when you hear a faint shuffling sound from out in the hallway.

Changmin silently closes the door with a look you're not quite ready to try interpreting yet.

 

You wake up in the middle of the night and the only remotely coherent thing you can think to say to the cold-footed pile of somebody in your bed is, "You're not Bambi."

Whoever it is muffles a snort into your pillow and insinuates their truly glacial feet between your calves. You're frozen in place, almost literally. Yoochun it is. Your heart beats double-time, suddenly sweaty palms on hands you have no idea where to put.

This is so, _so_ different than Heechul or Donghae climbing into your bed.

"No, I'm not," he whispers, shuffling farther into your personal space than you'd be comfortable with awake, but right now most of him at least is warm and pressing against your side and too tempting to resist.

He fits there like he belongs, smile tucked into your neck, and you think maybe the two of you understand each other better than you thought. Or at least, you're getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/29858.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/24370.html)  
> 


End file.
